Frodo and Sam in the Creed's House
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: After dropping off his family at the airport on Thanksgiving, Louis Creed finds Frodo and Sam in his closet. How will this change the story of Pet Sematary? A LotRPet Sematary crossover! There will be a lot more chapters! Please R&R, but no flames please!
1. Meeting Them

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Pet Sematary" or "The Lord of the Rings!" This is just being written for pure fun!

**Characters: **Louis Creed, Rachel, Gage, Eileen, Jud Crandall and his wife Norma, Victor Pascow, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee

**Type of Story: **Spiritual, humor, horror, and just a little bit of romance between Louis and Rachel his wife

**Summary: **Louis Creed finds Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee in his closet just when he gets home from dropping his family off at the airport on Thanksgiving. What will he do, and how will the story of "Pet Sematary" change from here? Read and find out! This is told from Louis' point of view!

**Frodo and Sam in the Creed's House**

**Chapter One: Meeting Them**

Louis Creed walked into the house, already feeling a bit tired and lonely. "I wish to God you were here, Rachel," he said aloud to the hallway he was in. His wife, and his two children (Eileen and Gage) went back to Chicago to spend some time with Rachel's parents, but Louis did not go with them. He had the notion that his wife knew why. It was the same old thing: he hated her folks (Dory and Irwin Goldman), and they hated _him_. The reason why they disliked him so much was because they caught him and Rachel in the bed together many times before they got married, and now, you can imagine why Louis hates _them_. But regardless of the joy that he didn't have to go, he felt terribly alone and vulnerable.

He walked into his room upstairs, trying to think of something good to do to calm his mind. Sitting on the bed near the night table where the telephone was, he wondered, _What's Jud up to right now? _He looked out the window across to the Crandall's house, only to find a massive truck speeding its way through the road. _Like Jud said, they never stop drivin'. _

"Meow," he heard Ellie's cat Winston Churchill say, getting onto the couch and staring to sleep there.

Louis called Jud, knowing he'd do just about anything to not be alone. "Hello?" came the old man's voice in answer.

"Hello, Jud."

"Oh Louis, it's you. Your family goin' to Chicago now?"

"Yeah," Louis said. "I just got home after taking them to the airport."

"Oh I see. And why did you call me? Lonely _already_?"

"Yeah…" To Louis, it seemed awkwardly as if Jud was reading his thoughts, and he felt extremely uncomfortable with it.

"Ya wonna get together tonight?"

"Yes, if that's alright with _you_."

"Ayuh, it is," Jud agreed.

"Great," Louis said, feeling a little cheered up now.

"Alright. See you later, Louis. Bye."

"Bye, Jud." He hung up, putting the phone gently back on its cradle. "Well, _that_ fixes my problem." Suddenly, he heard banging on his closet door, and two voices inside.

"Where are we, Mr. Frodo?" one voice asked curiously.

"I don't know, Sam," the other answered. "I can't open this door."

"I reckon we're stuck in here, then."

"Sam, don't say such a thing! We'll get out."

Louis hesitated, but despite the fear that was crawling up in his mind, his heart was begging him to help them, whoever they were. He slowly stood up, placed his left hand on the knob, and turned it. Inside, what his eyes made out was unbelievable to him. _Great, _he thought sarcastically to himself. _First, I have that nightmare (or else it **seemed** like one) about Victor Pascow coming back from the dead and giving me some kind of a warning about the Pet Sematary, and now I have two midgets in my house! _One of them had dark brown curly hair, big beautiful blue eyes, and some pale skin to match. The other was a little bit chubby, but had a pretty handsome face: reddish brown curly hair with brownish green eyes. "Hello," was the only word that could be uttered from his mouth, considering how speechless he was.

"Hullo," the midget with the dark hair replied in shock. "Who are you?"

"I am…Louis Creed…" He was wondering if this was merely a dream or not. "And who are _you_?"

"Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Creed," the chubby little person said.

"Pleased to meet you, too, I guess," Louis commented back. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but, what are you?"

"Hobbits," Frodo said. "We come from the Shire, but I'm afraid we don't know how we got here."

"I've never heard of you…or that place you came from…"

"That's alright. Where are we now?"

Louis thought carefully for a moment. How could he explain to people that were most likely from another world where they were? He approached Frodo's question with great caution, making sure he said the right words. "On planet Earth," he replied slowly, "in the United States, in a town called Ludlow--" _In a house in front of the woods that has the Pet Sematary, _his mind finished silently for him

"Oh," Frodo said.

Louis assumed the Hobbit was taking it all in.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam suddenly asked.

"What?"

"We heard you talking to someone when we were stuck in there," the chubby Hobbit clarified, pointing at the closet. "But we heard no-one answering."

Louis picked up the telephone in his hand. "This is called a telephone. You talk into its speaker here, and the other person you're talking with hears you from _another_ phone. And as for who I was talking to, that would be my good friend Jud Crandall."

"Oh, sorry; did we interrupt anything?" Frodo asked in a worried voice.

"No," Louis assured them. "We stopped talking before I noticed you here." _Don't get into any trouble, honey, _he remembered Rachel saying to him at the airport.

_Well, I'm **already** in trouble, _he thought bitterly.

Frodo seemed to notice his obvious issue, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" _I just think my wife is gonna freak when she sees you. _"I just don't know where to hide you…"

"Why do you need to hide us?"

"My family won't like seeing you. But it's ok. They won't be back until after a few days. We won't have to worry about it for a while."

"That's good."

"What should we do?" Sam questioned.

"I need to be somewhere, and you guys can stay here."

"Where will you go?"

"Across the street." Louis pointed at the Crandall's house. "Please, don't make any trouble while I'm gone!"

"We won't," Frodo said.

"We promise, Mr. Creed," Sam agreed.

"Good. Oh, and could you just call me Louis?"

"Alright."

Louis walked to the door. They all heard Church meow. "And, don't mind my daughter's cat Winston Churchill. He won't hurt you."

"Strange name for a cat," Sam said.

"We call him Church for short."

"Oh…"

"Well, I gotta get goin'. I'll be back. Bye for now!"

"Bye!" the Hobbits yelled.

Louis Creed began his short journey to Jud's house.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this! There will be more chapters! I'll try and update whenever possible! I'll even get started on the second chapter right now! I tried my best to capture Louis' character! Please review, and no flames, please!


	2. Jud's Urgent Call

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own LotR or Pet Sematary! I hope you all like this!

**Summary: **What do Frodo and Sam decide to do when Louis gets an urgent phone call from Jud explaining that Church probably got run over in the road by some vehicle? Read to find out!

**Chapter Two: Jud's Urgent Call**

Louis inched his way back to his house after a good Thanksgiving meal with the Crandalls, thinking, _I hope to God those Hobbits made no trouble while I was gone! _It must have been five o-clock at this time. The sun was setting now, the cold, strong wind blowing against him. He suddenly stopped walking, seeing the woods behind his house, those mysterious woods that seemed to hold a frightening, evil secret. For some unknown reason, he felt as if it were pulling him to it, driving him out of his sanity. _Let it go, Louis. _He finally entered the house, glad to be in the security of his home. The living room was empty, and the kitchen unoccupied. _They must be upstairs, then. _Going up the stairs, step-by-step, he saw his bedroom door open, the light on inside. "Thank God you're not here, Rachel," he said aloud, though more like to himself. "Frodo? Sam? What's going on in there?" He dreaded what he would see.

"Not much," Sam replied, stepping into the hallway.

"Any trouble?"

"Certainly not."

_Thank Heaven! _Without warning, the phone rang. Louis ran for it, glancing at Frodo on his bed as he did so. "It didn't ring while I was out, did it?"

"No," Frodo answered.

Louis picked up the phone, trying to be calm just in case it was his wife calling from Chicago. "Hello?" he said. There was a pause on the other line. He looked at the caller ID; it was indeed Rachel.

"Hello, honey," she said. "We just reached my parents' house."

"Oh," he said, still trying to keep his voice steady. Both Hobbits were staring at him curiously, waiting to hear his reply to whatever the caller was saying. "That's great."

"So, how have you been doing? Are you lonely?"

"A little," Louis admitted. Even though he wasn't alone he_ felt_ that way; he missed his family. He was praying Frodo and Sam didn't hear what Rachel was saying because he knew if they did, what he was saying _back_ might hurt their feelings. _Jesus, why did I have to have two midgets in my house? _"How are the kids?" he asked his wife.

"Oh, they're ok," she replied in a happy tone. "We arrived here with no problem."

"Good."

After a great talk (not to mention a _calm _one), Louis and Rachel exchanged love yous and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked after a long, agonizing silence.

"That was my wife Rachel. Now, what have you two been doing?"

"Only trying to figure out a way to go back home," Frodo answered, saving Sam the trouble.

"Oh," Louis said in relief. "Well, at least nothing bad happened, am I right?" The Hobbits nodded. "In that case, I'll just be sleeping if you need me. You guys should go downstairs."

As the two in question moved out of the room, Frodo felt something eerie in the air, something cold, something a little…ghostly… Louis noticed the expression on the Baggin's face, and therefore thought, _Oh God, he's feeling what **I **felt, isn't he? I knew something wasn't right with this house. But **what**? Is it **haunted**?_ As he made eye contact with Frodo, the Hobbit's eyes clearly said, "Something bad is about to happen. You felt it before as well, didn't you?" Louis answered by simply nodding his head. Sam urged Frodo out, leaving Louis Creed completely alone in the bedroom with the door closed.

After a few hours (at least it seemed like that to _Louis_), the phone rang again. He practically jumped when it woke him up. He checked the caller ID; it was either Jud or Norma. "Hello?" he asked into the speaker at the head of the phone.

"Louis? 'Fraid maybe you've got a little spot of trouble."

"Jud? What trouble?"

"Well, there's dead cat over here on our lawn," Jud said. "I think it might be your daughter's."

"Church?" There was a solemn sinking in Louis' stomach. "Are you sure, Jud?"

"No, I ain't one hundred percent sure, but it sure looks like him."

"Oh… Oh shit! I'll be right over, Jud."

"All right, Louis."

He sat on his bed for a minute, grabbed his shoes on, and went downstairs, only to find that Church wasn't on the couch as he had last seen him. He walked into the kitchen, seeing the Hobbits sitting at the table, staring at him. _Well, maybe it wasn't Church, _Louis thought to assure himself. _Jud himself said he wasn't one hundred percent sure. Christ, the cat doesn't even want to go upstairs anymore unless someone carries him…why would he cross the road? _He could tell the Hobbits sensed his frustration and fear, but he paid them no attention, trying to decide what to believe about Church. In his heart, he felt strongly that it _was_ Ellie's cat. If Rachel called later (as he would expect), what was he going to say to Ellie?

Stupidly, he heard himself saying to his wife on the phone, "I know that anything, literally _anything_, can happen to physical beings. As a doctor I should know that… Do you want to be the one to explain to her what happened if he gets run over in the road?"

He remembered how hysterical Ellie had been that day when they first visited the Pet Sematary (him, his family, and Jud) about Church someday dying. _Stupid, fucking cat; why did we ever have to get a fucking cat, anyway? _

_But he wasn't fucking anymore. That was supposed to keep him alive._

"Church?" Louis tried to call. He chose to rattle the cat's dish, the one thing absolutely certain to bring the feline crawling in, but Winston Churchill did not come…and never would again, he was afraid to admit.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked.

"Jud called on the phone. He said he thought Church got run over in the road because he found a dead cat in his lawn. I'm about to go have a look." He started for the front door, putting his jacket on.

"We will go with you."

"I don't think you can, Frodo. I can't let Jud see you."

"Why not?"

"Well…" He paused, thinking wether letting them follow him was a good idea or not. "All right," he finally agreed, "but Jud is the only one who can know about you, ok?" The Hobbits nodded. "Well, let's go."

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this! I'll be working on the third chapter now! Please review, but no flames, please!


	3. The Micmac Burying Ground

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own Pet Sematary or LotR! That is all… Please R&R, but no flames, please!

**Summary: **Frodo, Sam, Louis, and Jud find that it _was_ Church that got run over in the road and was killed. What will they do about it?

**Chapter Three: The Micmac Burying Ground**

_God, _Louis thought, _please don't let it be Church! _

All three of them began to walk across the road, but when Jud saw them, he made motions with his hands, as if to stop them. Suddenly, they felt an unexpected rush of wind, and an Orinco truck passed by with terrifying speed. The last they saw of it was the red lights behind it fading into the cold, bitter darkness. They set foot upon the Crandall's lawn, looking with dread and fear at the feline on the ground, its neck broken from the devastating hit.

"'Fraid that truck was gonna get you guys," Jud said. "Have a care, Louis." He eyed the Hobbits, looking at them up and down. "Who _are_ ya?" he asked them.

The Hobbits introduced themselves.

"I somehow found them in my closet," Louis explained. "They said they don't know how they got there. You won't tell anyone, will you? I only brought them here because they insisted on coming, and I trust you with this."

"Of _course_ I won't tell, Louis! You have my word."

"Thank you, Jud."

They all looked at the dead cat.

"Yours?" Jud asked.

"Mine," Louis replied sadly. After inspecting the cat, there was no doubt in his mind that it _was_ his daughter's cat. The feline's green eyes were open, but they were still as stone, and blood dripped from its mouth, which was also open. Louis thought of how the vehicle struck it, the neck breaking as it hit the ground or cracking due to the strike itself. "It's him. I'll be damned if I know what I'm gonna tell Ellie."

"Who is Ellie?" Frodo asked.

"My daughter."

"Yes, she must have loved it pretty well," Jud said, referring to Church.

"The poor thing," Sam said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Louis…"

"It's ok, Sam," Louis answered. "It was not your fault. Where's Norma, Jud?"

"She went out for Thanksgiving," answered the Crandall. "She won't be back for a little while." He stared at Louis, seeing the sadness and fear in his eyes while looking at his daughter's dead cat. "Louis, stay here," he ordered. "I'll be right back." He walked off, leaving Louis and the two Hobbits standing on his lawn, staring down at Church.

When Jud came back with a flashlight, a spade, and a shovel, Louis was already finished placing Church's body in a bag he brought along. "What are you doing?" he asked his old friend.

"We're burying him."

"Up in the Pet Sematary?"

"No. Beyond that place. I'll explain on the way."

They walked into the woods behind Louis' house, the two men and the two Hobbits. Finally, after twenty minutes of exhausting walking, they reached the Pet Sematary, and Frodo felt extremely curious and frightened about the place, knowing that it was evil, and that something diabolical resided in these woods. "What is this place?" he asked Louis.

"The Pet Sematary," he answered. "I've been here before, though Jud said he was here many times. He knows more about the place than I do, so ask him if you have any more questions about it."

"What did you do here?" the Baggins asked the Crandall, eyeing him questioningly.

"Why, I buried my dog Spot here years ago when I was a kid," the old man replied.

"What happened to him?"

"Spot? He got caught in a bunch of wires and got electrocuted."

"What's the history of the place?" Sam suddenly asked aloud, unintentionally speaking his mind.

"You're talkin' a lot of history, Sam!" Jud said in surprise. "Still, I'll tell you as much as I can. The Indians used to live here way before we Americans did, but they weren't the first people to ever occupy the Pet Sematary and the areas around it."

"What are Indians?" Frodo interrupted after Jud paused a moment.

"That's what the first Americans called the people here when they first came here from Europe. Now, as I was saying, people of all ages (mostly kids though) buried their dead pets here. Only a few people use it, however. Everyone else is afraid to go near it, as you can see by how eerie it is.

"I myself have buried a pet here—my dog Spot—as I said before. Would you like to see his grave?"

"No, thank you," Frodo said, feeling the urge to pass the uncomfortable, spooky graveyard. "But where are we going?"

"A place we call the Micmac burying ground," the Crandall replied, leading them out of the wide opening where the Pet Sematary was, into the deep, dark woods once again. "That is where the _Indians_ buried their pets, and that is where we should bury Church."

"Jud," Louis suddenly confessed, "I'm feeling happy and content. I know that's not the thing to say when you're burying your daughter's dead cat in the middle of the night, but I feel that way, and I don't know why. Am I _supposed_ to feel that way?"

"No," Jud said sadly. "I felt this way, too, once, Louis, but it's wrong."

"_Why_ do I feel this way?"

"The place has a power, and may force you to feel unpleasant things, Louis. You must be careful when doing things here."

"Oh," the Creed said, not really believing Jud's answer. "Listen, Jud. Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Why, for what you did…for Norma when she got that heart attack."

"But, you don't have to—I just did what was right," Louis said to reason why Jud shouldn't be doing this.

"Well, I told you I'd find a way to repay you, and I did."

"Well, all right; if you're sure."

"I _am_," said Jud in a cheerful voice despite their dislikable surroundings.

"Who's Norma?" Frodo asked Jud.

"My wife," answered the old man.

"Oh."

As they moved onward, Louis and the Hobbits heard terrifying sounds around them, shrill screams and gloomy moans. "What's that?" Sam asked.

"That's just the loons down toward Prospect," Jud replied.

"Loons?" Frodo questioned in surprise, doubtful of the man's answer.

"Ayuh. If you see something weird and it bothers you, just look away. And don't pay attention to those loathsome sounds."

The ground beneath them was no longer solid, for it was rich with liquid, appearing white as snow under their feet. "Is this quicksand?" Louis questioned.

"Ayuh," Jud said. "But don't worry, Louis. It won't trap you if you follow my footsteps."

Louis Creed and the Hobbits did just that, not (as he promised) sinking. Suddenly, within the protection of the trees Louis saw (or_ thought_ he saw) red, glowing eyes in the darkness, but he said nothing about it, thinking they would all think it was his imagination or that he was going insane, losing his rightful sanity.

As they came to a stop, Frodo noticed a deadfall up ahead, and he was understandably afraid of ascending it. "Are we climbing this, Jud?" he asked, trying to hide the intense fear he felt in his heart.

"Ayuh," answered the Crandall, witnessing Frodo's frightened expression. "Don't worry, Frodo," he assured the Hobbit. "Just don't look down and follow me. We'll reach the top."

They started to ascend the deadfall, Jud as their trustworthy guide, climbing with strong will in their hearts, imitating Jud's every step and movement, careful not to fall. As they continued on upwards, Louis felt the bag with Church inside it too heavy for his left shoulder, and so he switched it to his right, ignoring the weight of the thing. After a few minutes of rising up there, he put it on his left shoulder again, his right one too exhausted to manage for now. His muscles felt sore, and he was positive that in the morning he would feel even _worse_ painful sensations. Mercifully, they finally reached the top, resting on their hurting knees as soon as they touched the dirty ground, relieved nonetheless that they were allowed to cease their journey for a while. As Louis looked, he observed a wide, spacious place suitable for tasks such as theirs. The ground, however, looked hard, the soil so thick and difficult-appearing for burying _any_ pet. Frodo shivered, sensing a mighty, malicious, powerful presence watching them.

"This is it?" Sam asked, curiosity and fear audible in his voice.

"Ayu, this is it, Sam," Jud clarified. There was no fear evident in his voice, for he seemed more like he was proud or happy they were there, as if he hasn't been to this place for an eternity (in a way, he _had_), and he was experiencing a reunion with the burial ground. "The Micmac burying ground," he said, very clearly joyful that he was there yet again. "Do you want to rest before you start?" he asked, eyeing Louis with pride.

"No," answered the Creed, feeling much disturbed by his friend's tone of voice. "I'll just start now."

"I would help you, Louis," Jud said, "but the Micmacs' tradition was to bury their dead pets on their own without any help from anyone. I'll be right here though."

"_We_ will as well," Frodo assured Louis.

"Yes," Sam agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Louis said gratefully.

"Glad to help," Sam said honestly and happily.

Louis started digging, and as the shovel he used dug deeper and deeper into the ground, his body seared with pain, aching with extreme feelings in his legs, arms, neck, and shoulders. Finally, after immense work, he opened the bag, carefully taking Church's dead, lifeless body out of it, placing it gently and tenderly into its new grave, burying it with relief, satisfied with his difficult accomplishment. Then, unexpectedly, he caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye of Jud putting a pile of hard rocks in a spiral-like shape. "For your cairn," he explained when he saw Louis looking.

"Oh," Louis said. "Well, I'm done now, guys."

"That's great," Sam said cheerfully. "Shall we go now, Jud? I reckon it's really late now."

"Ayuh, let's go," Jud agreed, starting to guide them down the deadfall, then.

Louis, Frodo, and Sam did not know how long it took them, but it felt like forever when they thankfully reached the outside of the woods, Louis' house behind them, and Jud's house in _front_ of them. "Well, we're back," he said.

"Ayuh," Jud remarked. "I better get goin'."

"Thanks, Jud, for doing this for me."

"You're very welcome, Louis."

"Jud?"

"Yes?"

"What did we just do tonight?"

"Why, we buried your daughter's cat."

"Is that _all_ we did?"

"Nothing but that," Jud said. "You're a good man, Louis, but you ask too many questions. Sometimes people have to do things that just seem right. That seem right in their hearts, I mean. And if they do those things and then end up not feeling right, full of questions and sort of like they got indigestion, only inside their heads instead of in their guts, they think they made a mistake. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Louis answered, thinking that Jud may have been reading his mind since they first emerged from those dark, mysterious woods.

"What they don't think is that maybe they should be questioning those feelings of doubt before they question their own hearts. What do you think, Louis?"

"I think, that you might be right."

"And the things that are in a man's heart—it doesn't do him much good to talk about those things, does it?"

"Well—"

"No," the old man answered. "It doesn't. They are secret things. Women are supposed to be the ones good at keeping secrets, and I guess they do keep a few, but any women who knew anything at all would tell you she's never really seen into any man's heart. The soil of a man's heart is stonier, Louis—like the soil up in the old Micmac burying ground. Bedrock's close. A man grows what he can…and he tends it."

"Jud—"

"Don't question, Louis. Accept what is done and follow your heart."

"But—"

"But nothing. _Accept what's done, Louis, and follow your heart_. We did what was right this time… At least, I hope to Christ it was right. Another time it could be wrong—wrong as Hell."

"Can you answer at least one more question?"

"Well, let us hear it, and, then, we'll see," Jud said simply.

"How did you know about that place?"

Frodo felt both relieved and surprised by Louis' question, wanting to know himself since they walked out of those creepy woods.

"Why, from Stanny B.," the Crandall answered, a shocked expression upon his face.

"He just told you?"

"No. It isn't the kind of place you just tell somebody about. I buried my dog Spot up there when I was ten. He was chasing a rabbit, and he run on some rusty barbed wire. The wounds infected and it killed him."

Both Louis and the Hobbits felt something terribly wrong and false about Jud's statement, but they were too tired and worn out to piece the puzzle together. Jud explained no more; only looked at them with his inscrutable eyes.

"Who's Stanny B.?" Frodo asked curiously.

"One of these guys I met when I was young," Jud answered. "There's more I could tell you about him, Frodo, but not now. It's late."

"All right," the Baggins said, disappointed that he couldn't hear the whole story of whoever Stanny B. was.

"Good-night, Jud," Louis said to break the tension in the uncomfortable silence.

"Good-night."

The old Crandall crossed the road peacefully, carrying the spade and shovel he intentionally allowed Louis to borrow.

"Thanks!" Louis shouted impulsively.

Not turning, Jud raised his hand to indicate he had heard.

It was only seconds before they reached the inside of the kitchen, and by then the phone they heard ringing stopped its noise, and Louis thought, _That was Rachel. I'll call her tomorrow. _

Frodo eyed him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Louis."

"It's ok, Frodo. We just didn't get in here in time."

"I'm tired," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"You're not the _only_ one," Louis said. "Come on. You two can sleep upstairs with me."

"All right," they both said in agreement.

Louis made some beds for the two Hobbits on the floor, trying to make it fluffy and pleasing for them. He got into the warm, protective sheets and covers of his _own_ bed, preparing for sleep.

With anticipation, Frodo caught a grave look on the man's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Louis answered.

"Please tell us," Sam pressed, eager to find out what the matter was with the Creed.

"Well, I had a nightmare (or else it _seemed _like one) a few nights ago."

"What happened?" asked the Gamgee.

Louis explained to Frodo and Sam (with great detail in his stories) about Victor Pascow dying at the hospital he worked at after running his car and head smack into a large tree, and the nightmare he experienced in his deep sleep the following night. He expressed every aspect of it: the words Pascow seemed to say before his death, the things the dead man warned him about in the premonition that night. He said everything Pascow said he would lose, and that he should never go beyond the Pet Sematary. He even included what he found when he woke up the following morning: his hurt cheek that hit a branch in his dream, and the dirt and grass he discovered in his bed, and how he threw it in the laundry, knowing Rachel wouldn't see it. Understandably, Louis Creed confessed to his new friends all the things that happened _ever_ since they arrived in Ludlow: how he and his family met Jud Crandall, his first visit with his family with Jud to the Pet Sematary, Ellie's melodramatic conversation with him about Winston Churchill someday dying, the fight he and his wife had about it, and their make-up over the terrifying argument. "But I _did_ go beyond the Pet Sematary," Louis said in shame after telling them all this important information, for an hour, it seemed to him. "Tonight I did."

"We _all_ did," Sam added.

"But, I'm afraid of having that nightmare again…"

"Don't worry, Louis," Frodo assured him. "We're right here with you."

"Guys?"

"Yes?" they both asked.

"Thank you, for helping me up there to the Micmac burying ground with Jud tonight. I really owe you guys one."

"No, Louis," Frodo argued honestly. "Thank you, for helping us even though we don't know how to get back home."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help."

"Louis?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"Why didn't you go to Chicago with Rachel and your children?"

Louis hesitated for a moment, but he finally expressed what happened between his wife's parents and him: them catching him and Rachel in bed before they were even married, and the offer for that scholarship Irwin Goldman tried to give him (which Louis literally said to shove up his ass). "Well, that's why," he finished simply. "Any _more_ questions you two have?"

"No," Frodo replied. "Good-night, Louis."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "Good-night."

"Good-night, Sam. Good-night, Frodo."

Within seven minutes (that's how long Louis knew how long it took for humans (and possibly Hobbits, too) to fall asleep), peacefully dreaming, not hearing any footsteps in the upstairs hallway (even with the Hobbits' sharp ears).

**Author's Note: **Do you folks like it? I tried to capture each character as best as I could (especially Jud, Louis, and Frodo)! Plus, can you guess what was wrong with what Jud said about Spot when he said he buried him in the Micmac burying ground? If you look at it carefully, it should be obvious to you. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about this new chapter (a lot more will be updated soon), but no flames, please!


End file.
